


Magical Creatures

by sleepygrimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_creatures, F/M, Nymphs & Dryads, creature: dryad, creature: nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/pseuds/sleepygrimm
Summary: They're both magical creatures. an encounter is inevitable.





	Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : # [87](https://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/304766.html?thread=1665150#t1665150)  
>  **Creature** : Nymph/Dryad  
>  **Art Medium** : a mix of tradition and digital.  
>  **Disclaimer** : This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books,Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books,and Warner Bros,Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement,or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.  
>  **Notes** : Thank you to the mods of HP Creatures for the opportunity given. and to Light Of Evolution for this prompt. Hope you like the art. :)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/creaturefestmod/39308838/51616/51616_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest. Reveals of authors and artists will be posted on 1st of November. Follow us on [TUMBLR](https://hp-creatures.tumblr.com/).


End file.
